1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a moving method.
2. Related Art
Recording apparatuses that have a recording medium supported by a support portion movable in movement directions and that perform recording on the medium supported by the support portion have been in use.
For example, JP-A-2007-223074 discloses a cloth printing apparatus (recording apparatus) that includes a platen feed button able to accept an operation for moving the platen as a support portion and that is capable of moving a cloth of a T-shirt or the like as a medium to a setting position when the platen feed button is depressed.
In a recording apparatus that includes a support portion that is movable in the movement directions, being capable of moving the support portion to any desired position will improve the convenience in use. Being able to move the support portion to any desired position is convenient, for example, when a user desires to move the support portion to a desired position in order to check a positional relation (an interval or the like) between a medium and the recording portion prior to execution of the recording, when, in order to check the state of recording by the recording portion, a test pattern is recorded while the recording position is arbitrarily changed, or the like.
However, the related-art recording apparatuses equipped with a support portion movable in the movement directions are not constructed so that the support portion can be easily moved to any desired position. Therefore, in order to move the support portion to a desired position, a user needs to manually change the position of the support portion when the electric power supply is off, which imposes a burden of operation on the user or sometimes gives a load to the apparatus by, for example, generating a counter electromotive force on a moving mechanism of the support portion.